


Toothpaste, Kisses and Slightly Smaller Ineffable Plans

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Aziraphale is ready to finally more to the next big step in his relationship with Crowley. Now if he can just get over being such an "Angel" about it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Toothpaste, Kisses and Slightly Smaller Ineffable Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa gift for the wonderful tumblr user agnerite2 , who requested a "first" fic. This is a little out of the box, but I hope that you like it. Thank you so much for all that you do for the fandom!

“Excuse me, sir? Are ya sure I can’t help ya with anything?”

Aziraphale turned his head to the right to see a very slender young man with jet black hair and way too many piercings in his face looking back at him. Not that the angel minded different fashion senses and the need to express yourself. He survived being on Earth in the 1980s for God’s sake. Yet he found himself openly staring at the lad wondering how bloody well he’d walk the streets on a windy day in London without whistling through the variety of holes in his ears alone.

The angel smiled kindly. Perhaps this human would be the type to assist him in what was now registering to be clearly out of Aziraphale’s depth.

“Yes, my dear boy. I think that maybe you can be of help.” Then with a flourish the angel waved to the shelf of different types of toothpastes that he’d been perusing over the past 35 minutes. “What would you recommend using for making a first kiss as memorable as possible?” Aziraphale continued.

Aziraphale was impressed on how eyebrows that heavy with metal could still lift up in surprise. He assumed that it came with practice and imagined  _ Kolin  _ (per his Tesco’s nametag) took daily exercises to strengthen his face, much like any other type of athlete.

“Ya want to how to best freshen your mouth for snogging?” The young man tilted his head. Much like a puppy would who had just heard a very strange sound. Aziraphale may or may not have blushed at this reaction.

“Well, yes...that is what the young folks call it, isn’t it?” Then Aziraphale tried his best to not discorporate from embarrassment on the spot. That would involve mountains of paperwork and have him missing his date.

Thank God above in her mercy that the young man placed a hand to his scruffy beard and began scanning the rows as if looking for an appropriate choice. “How long have ya and ya partner been together?” Kolin asked matter of factly.

“Since the dawning of time...in a manner of speaking,” Aziraphale said, trying his best not to look too shifty.

Kolin hummed, and then gave a small smile. “And ya’ve never kissed? Bit old fashioned then? Like takin’ it slow?”

“Oh my boy...you have no idea..."

The young man chuckled at this notion, and the angel wondered if more humans would see Crowley and himself in this way. Stuffy old codgers who took a millennia just to finally hold hands. While the youth of the world were finding new ways to fornicate at the drop of the hat, both he and the snake of his dreams were still toasting at the Ritz like it was love making at its finest. Sure, they had taken it slow. There had been so many other things to worry about before romance had been able to fit on the plate next to the crepes and silky whipped cream. 

It was possible that Crowley had been more ready to start up a relationship than Aziraphale at first, but that was  just because the demon had been able to show his feelings more readily than the angel. Not that Aziraphale would ever admit that to Crowley. Good lord, but Crowley would never let him live that down. Still, baby steps be damned. Aziraphale may have been cautious for the first 6000 years, but their first kiss was going to be prompted by the Guard of the Eastern Gate of Eden. 

"Sir? Ya okay? Ya look like you're about to strike a fighter's pose, like in Mortal Kombat."

The angel blinked, and only then noticed that his right arm was up. Thank the above that his flaming sword was safely back at the bookshop. 

"Yes, sorry...you were saying?"

Kolin's eyebrows clinked as he furrowed them, and internally Aziraphale worried about sparks causing a fire in the store. 

"Usually the  _ Colgate _ brands are my favorite. They get your teeth looking really dazzling and have long lasting fresh breath technology, or something like that. Should be a great one for ya and your loved one's first kiss."

The angel agreed, and bought the toothpaste along with some other supplies needed for his home. The walk back was uneventful, and Crowley was set to come over to the bookshop for afternoon tea. The plan was to take him by surprise. Just a small little peck to start. No reason to go too overboard. Eventually the door to the bookshop opened and closed, and Crowley slunk in wearing his usual tight black jeans but this time a dark red silk button down. Aziraphale was very certain that his cheeks were the same color. 

"Angel," Crowley sighed. "What in Satan below is on your face?"

"Hmm?" Aziraphale replied quickly, then in a fast motion pushed the small bit of toothpaste residue from the corner of his mouth. "Just...cleanliness is next to Godliness, Crowley dear!"

The demon frowned, and Aziraphale muttered something about it just being a  _ figure of speech  _ or some other such thing. Afternoon tea was very one sided that day, since the angel didn't want to ruin his perfectly clean mouth. This didn't come off well, as Crowley kept glancing down at his own teacup being constantly refilled.

"Angel?"

"Yes, Crowley dear?"

"You're twitchier than usual. You're not drinking or eating anything, and you keep looking at my lips like they’re going to jump off of my face and dive into your bowl of jaffa cakes. What's up?"

Well, this was not going the way that Aziraphale had seen it in his head, but he might as well get the ball rolling, right? So with the focus of a Mortal Kombat character heading to meet the final boss, (Aziraphale still had no idea what in the world this meant, but Kolin had assured him that it was badass) the angel stood up from his chair, took five steps over to where the first and only demon he had ever loved was staring up at him as though he had truly gone round the bend (he might be right in this assumption) and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

Crowley's mouth opened in something between an innocent gasp of shock and a hiss of something incredibly dirty, and Aziraphale held on for what seemed like another 6000 years. The demon tasted like Earl Grey tea and Jaffa cakes and what may have been a dollop one too many of honey. Springtime in Soho and evening strolls in Piccadilly. The love that only happens when you find someone who fits you in a truly ineffable way. One of them even groaned, but Aziraphale couldn’t figure out which one of them it was. 

“Well,” Crowely slurred after Aziraphale finally pulled away. Both of them looking tousle haired and clearly dazed by the kiss. “So much for me needing to ask for an after tea mint. New toothpaste, Angel?”

And with that the second kiss began right away. 


End file.
